Kidnapped
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: Reid is kidnapped by a man and is given a week to live with torture and pain. Can his friends find him in time or will he be forever lost to everyone. This doesn't fit anywhere in the story line.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not know Criminal Minds or the characters, I am mealy borrowing them and playing with them for mine and your amusement.

So settle back and enjoy the show.

Chapter one

Spencer Reid stretched he was a mile from his apartment, the moon was high in the sky.

'Morgan's right," Reid thought, 'running does help.' He started jogging again not noticing the van that was following him.

Reid entered him apartment and started to strip his clothes, entering his bathroom he dropped them in a pile in the corner and jumped into his shower for a nice cool shower. As Reid hummed away in the shower washing his hair, the front door softly opened and closed. A tall man, six foot three, with black hair and blue eyes, smooth face and a large build glanced around the small apartment. He heard the shower on and grinned showing off his straight and white teeth. He walked around and found the bathroom and quietly entered the room. He watched the younger man rinse his hair his eyes closed. He growled softly his groin twitching. 'Yes,' he thought, 'this one is perfect.'

Reid reached forward his eyes still closed and turned off the taps. Wiping the water out of his eyes he stepped out of the shower and saw a tall strange man watching him. Yelping he reached for his towel and wrapped in around his body. "Wh-who are you?" he stuttered.

The black hair man grinned and walked forward and Reid realised that he was at least a foot shorter than the stranger, Reid backed up, 'sto-stop." He demanded his voice quavering.

The black hair man whipped out a handkerchief and lunged at Reid. He caught the surprised man around the waist and pressed the material against his mouth and nose.

Reid's eyes widen at the sudden movement from the man and tried to dodge but the man snagged his arm around him and pulled him tight against his body and pressed some material against his mouth and nose. Knowing that it would be drugged Reid held his breath and struggled against the man and as he writhed he hit the table and knocked off his blue vase filled with fake flowers. The black man growled as the smaller man struggled, but when he hit the vase he started to pull the man out of the bathroom knocking over more furniture. Getting aggravated the black hair man pulled away from Reid and hit him hard in the stomach. Reid felt his legs fall out from underneath him and he gasped for breath breathing in the drugs on the material and dropped into unconsciousness. The black hair man let Reid fall to the ground in a tangled heap. He looked around at the mess that their struggles had made and shrugged, he went back to admire the heap. He long slim legs peaked out under the towel and his arms lay sprawled across the ground. Bending down he picked the man up in bridal style and moved his head so Reid's rested against his shoulder and watched the man sleep his lips slightly opened. Moving the sleeping man onto one arm he reached into a pocket and pulled out a white rose that had the tips of it petals painted with red, blue and black. Walking over he placed in on top of a table and walked out of the door shutting it behind him and down the stairs and hopped into that van the spun off.

"So Ryan, I see you got him." The driver said as he waited at a red light before moving again when they turned green.

"Yes, and he more beautiful then I imagined, but he is a fighter," the black hair man, Ryan, arranged the limp limbs of Reid," not that I mind that," he added slyly and together he and the driver laughed and settled down caressing the soft face in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

**Disclaimer: I do not know Criminal Minds or the characters, I am mealy borrowing them and playing with them for mine and your amusement. **

****

**Tearbos**– I should of elated more on how he got into Reid's apartment but I didn't (sorry) but he can pick locks so (shrugs). Also it is VERY late at night so that is how he got Reid out into the van. Also I didn't know that Reid was that tall, but I want him to be shorter than his kidnapper so I though 6'3'' would be safe (sorry about that.) But thanks for reviewing and telling me what I had done wrong.

And a BIG thank you to LostandAlone22, SpencerRied, teasa-t, lilix13, KASEY64, MDarKspIrIt and gaelgirl13 for letting me know that SOMEONE is reading my stories Cookies and hugs from Reid for you all.

*******

"Hey Reid, open up will yah," Morgan rapped on the door again. He and Gideon stood outside Reid's apartment bagging on his door, and Hotch waited downstairs in the SUV.

"Come on Reid, we'll be late, Hotch is waiting for us." Morgan tested the knob and was surprised when he found that it was open. Frowning he glance at Gideon and pulled out his gun, Reid NEVER left his room unlocked even when he was in it. Gideon also pulled out his gun and nodded at Morgan who pushed open the door and they raced in. Walking into the room they lowered their guns when they found the place thrashed. Walking around Morgan found the white, red, blue and black rose.

"Gideon," he called, "look what I found." He pointed at the rose and Gideon nodded, "the bathroom is also trashed, the vase that Reid loved is also ruined."

"Crap," Morgan's phone started to ring, "yes,"

"What are you doing up there?" Hotch's irritated voice came over the phone.

"Hotch, I believe we have a problem," Morgan said.

"What?"

"I think Reid has been kidnapped."

****

The local head of police came over to the team, "Hello my name is Mathew Clarkes."

"Special Agent Jareau," JJ stepped forward and shock hands with the man. "This is Special agent and Unit chief Aaron Hotchner, Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss." As they were introduced they shook hands with the man.

"We believe that your friend, Dr Reid has been kidnapped by a man people have been calling 'Painted Rose Napper." Morgan snorted. Mathew smiled weakly, "Yes I know it's stupid."

"So what do you know about this man?" Hotch asked.

Mathew nodded and continued to tell them everything that they have found about the man.

***

Reid groaned as he started to gain consciousness, he opened his eyes to a dark room with only, his eyes came in and out of focus as he tried to sit up but found that he couldn't. His eyes widened in fright as he struggled his arms were tied at his wrists above his head and his legs were strapped down locked against each other. He stopped moving suddenly as he heard a door open.

"Who are you?" Reid asked frightened.

"Who do you want me to be?" the voice asked back.

Reid frowned and looked around trying to find the owner of the voice and heard the door open and close again. "No wait, please," Reid said before slightly screaming as a bright light suddenly turned on right in front of his face. "Please, turn it off, please," Reid begged as he turned his head away from the light and clamped his eyes shut. Ryan grinned as he watched Reid squirm under the light. "Please," his pitiful pleads made him groan, he walked forward silently; he had opened and closed the door before without actually leaving. Ryan reached the foot of the bed that he tied Reid onto and smirked as he ran his hands up and down Reid's legs.

Reid froze when he felt the hands and realised that he was naked. The hands moved up and towards his hips. The hands softly enveloped his penis; Reid's brown eyes widen in shock and looked up at his tormentor.

"Hello, Spencer." He man said and he rubbed his hands up and down, Reid felt himself grow hard and shock his head from side to side, "No please, stop it, please stop it. I don't want it."

"But you do," Ryan grinned at the tormented features of the man and started to pump harder; "why else would you be hard?" soon Reid was gasping and came, "see you did want it."

Reid sobbed and turned his head to the side ashamed at his body, when a fist suddenly hit his stomach.

"HOW DARE YOU I DIDN'T SAY THAT YOU COULD CUM." Ryan shouted and pulled out a knife. Reid shook his head side to side.

"No," he faltered and screamed as the blade was drawn across his legs. Pain shot up his legs as the man started to cut deeper and deeper, before long he blanked out.

***

"Over the last year, our un-sub has taken 14 men and women." JJ said as he debriefed the team. "Each time he leaves behind a painted white rose. He takes the victims for a week before they are found. They never are found at the same place or similar places they have been found in car lots, dumpsters, on walking paths-"

"He wants them to be found," Gideon said calmly.

"Yes," JJ continued and clicked a button, the team collectively gasped as they saw the mutilated bodies on the screen. "They all have the same wounds and they have all been sexually assaulted."

"Reid, oh god," Emily said as she dropped her head into her hands. The rest of the team turned white.

"Okay," Hotch said pulling himself together, "we dropped Reid off at his apartment at 9.00 last night and Morgan went to get him this morning at 7.00 so he was taken during this time some time. His next door neighbour said that they saw him leave late at night and he had told them that he was going for a jog to clear his head. The lady then said that hadn't heard him come home because she went to bed.

"So we are looking for a man in his 20's and 30's he would have to be fairly strong," Gideon said

"And he is a sexual sadist, who needs to torture his victims to get off," Prentiss said.

Morgan got out of his chair and went over to the map that Reid usually stood at. "Okay JJ, tell me for every victim where they were kidnapped and found." As JJ read out the list Morgan stuck in the pins and added a red one for Reid. "Okay he has been taking from this area around the central of the city" They continued talking and sent people out to start asking questions on the families and people around the places of the victims.

(Back at headquarters.)

"Did anyone get anything?" Hotch asked as he sat down in his chair rubbing his temples because of a massive headache. He had decided to make Reid more of a member of the team and not to just use him as their personal walking encyclopaedia.

The team all shock their heads when Morgan spoke up. "I talked to one guy ah- George MacDonald, he lives at the centre of all the kidnappings and he says that he has seen nothing weird but something keeps telling me that something is wrong about him." He groaned frustrated, "we keep looking and we just come back with a big fat zero." He slammed his hand down on the table. He picked up his phone and dialled Garcia. "Find me everything that you can on a George MacDonald." He slammed down the phone and stormed from the room.

"He's not taking this well is he?" Emily said."

"No, I'll go and talk to him" Gideon rose from his seat and followed Morgan out and found him in a bar.

"It isn't your fault you know that, Morgan." Gideon sat down next to Morgan and shook his head when a bartender came towards him.

"It's been two days since he has disappeared and who knows what has happened to him." Morgan said slamming his fist onto the bench and looked up at Gideon, "and we haven't found anything to get ourselves closer to this bastard."

"I know, I know," Gideon said softly not knowing what to do for once.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Disclaimer: I do not know Criminal Minds or the characters, I am mealy borrowing them and playing with them for mine and your amusement. **

***

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE

And thank you to everyone who is reading this.

**Ohiocoolgirl: **In one of the other episodes Morgan gets really angry and he goes to a bar and that's were Gideon finds him there. I am writing my own story that I intend to publish so this is why I am not spending as much time as I should be on this fanfic and making it better.

He woke to pain, groaning Reid tried to lift his head but let it fall again to his chest weakly, he was no longer on the bed this time he hung from the ceiling but chains. His feet dangled in the air his toes just brushing the ground.

"I see that you are finally awake, Spencer." A voice said in his ear from behind him. Reid jerked to the side in surprise and a cruel bark of laughter followed a hand running over his bare back. "I am going to make you hurt so bad by the time I am finished with you, you will be begging for me to kill you like all of the others. Ryan let the whip in his hand unravel and stepped back. Reid shivered as he heard the man's words and knew that he was telling the truth. A whip sudden cracked against his back, Reid screamed in agony as the whip fell again and again. When Ryan finished Reid was hanging limply in the chains and had a back full on criss-crossed red welts, some of them bled sluggishly.

"You scream now, Spencer but I have only just started," Ryan moved up behind him and put his hand on the red buttocks and let his hand trail down to the man's thigh. Reid shivered at the touch and whimpered, but froze as the hand started to travel upwards again to his backside and the finger prodded at his entrance.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Reid whispered over and over his voice hoarse from the screaming.

"Don't worry love, I have much more to do before I show to true meaning of pain," he thrust his finger inside of him. Reid screamed with new excruciating pain.

"And this is how you scream with one finger how would you be with the real thing?" Ryan asked as Reid chocked off the scream with another whimper as he pulled out. Ryan moved around to face Reid and undid the chains letting Reid drop and started to kick and punch Reid. The man finished, blood covered his hands. "I'll see you later, Spencer." He chuckled as he watched Reid curl himself up into a tight and compact ball. The man's laugh echoed through the room and Reid waited until the man left before he started sobbing.

***

(Three days later)

"Hello," Morgan answered his phone tiredly, the last few days none of the team, that sat around the table, had slept much over the fear for what was happening to Reid.

"I looked over the name that you gave me and I it took a bit of hacking to get what I want but George MacDonald is actually Ryan Davies and has a HUGE criminal record for kidnapping and murder exactly to what has been happening know and he had a private estate on the outskirts of the city I have just sent you the map and the address." Penelope said in a rush as she sent the files to Morgan.

"I love you Garcia," Morgan said as he stood.

"Yes, now go and find him," Garcia said as she ended the call.

Morgan ran from the room and the others following to the room where the bullet proof jackets were kept.

"Garcia found where they are holding Reid come on," Morgan yelled as he pulled on his jacket followed by the rest of the team pulling on their jackets.

***

Reid lay crumpled on the floor and bloody heap, he was quivering as sobs tore through his body. "Please," he whispered "help me." A laugh came from above as a kick landed on his already battered body. "No one is coming and by the time they find you, you will be dead." Ryan knelt and rubbed his hand over Reid's arse, "today you are going to find out the meaning of pain."

"No," Reid whimpered trying to curl up and away from the offending hand. But Ryan laughed and flipped Reid onto his back and pulled him out of the foetal position onto his hands and knees.

"Oh I am going to love hearing your screams." Ryan bent of Reid's back and whispered in his ear. He stood up and started to strip taking off his shirt as Reid collapsed again. Ryan snorted and the pathetic figure and kicked him. Reid screamed as the boot caught his broken hand.

***

"Come on Reid, where are you?" Morgan said after the house was searched when they heard a blood curdling scream come from underneath them, they looked at each other and tore out of the house and over to where an officer yelled, "here." A small set of doors led down to the cellar under the house, Morgan went first and burst through another door at the end of the corridor to find a man standing on one of Reid's arms and stepping down hard.

***

The man laughed and pulled out Reid's already broken wrist and stood on it pressing down waiting for him to scream again when the door was suddenly opened as Reid screamed. A tall black man almost the same size as himself tore into the room followed by a tall man with black hair. They both had guns pointing at him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM. RAISE YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR," Morgan yelled as the man grinned and stepped away from Reid and quickly found himself slammed up against a wall being handcuffed.

Hotch hurried over to where Reid lay curled up whimpering and whispering to himself undistinguishable words. Hotch slipped out of his jacket and then his black suit top and laid it over Reid. Reid flinched at the touch and looked up when he heard his name being called and saw his boss.

"Hotch," Reid whimpered relief strung over his face. He flung himself into the man's arms and cried as Hotch awkwardly rocked him back and forth as Reid whispered, "thank you, thank you, you came. He said you wouldn't but you did, thank you."

Hotch hugged him tighter as he heard the words, "of course we would come, we would never leave you here."

He stood, surprised at how little Reid weighed.

Reid whimpered as he was picked up pain shot through him.

"Sorry," Hutch said as he walked with Reid out of the room followed by Morgan with Ryan. Turning Morgan took on last look at the blood splattered room and closed the door behind him.

Hotch eased himself and Reid out into the sun, Reid cringed and tucked his head in tighter against Hotch's shoulder as the sun hit his sore eyes.

"Hey it's alright," Hotch said as he walked him over to ambulance that stood waiting. Hutch placed him softly down onto the bed and stood up to leave.

Reid was calm as his boss carried him away from the room; he was safe his boss said he would never leave him there and he believed him. He felt Hotch put him down and step away, fearing he was going back to that man, he struggled as other hands touched him. "No," he screeched and tried to get away he stood and immediately crumbled. Hotch watched with fearful eyes as he watched Reid panic and tried to get away. Hotch pulled the blanket of the bed that he had placed Reid on a wrapped it around his exposed agent and friend and pulled him into a hug. Reid whimpered, "No please, don't no more."

"Hey it's alright, it's alright it's just me, Hotch, Aaron, remember I won't hurt you no one will." Swaying he felt Reid nod he stood pulling Reid up with him and placed him on the bed and Reid latched onto his hand, "please don't leave me," he pleaded. Hotch looked down at the fear filled eyes and nodded and got into the van as the paramedics pushed the bed in. On the long ride to the hospital not once did Reid let go of his hand.

**

Morgan thrust the disgusting man into officers hands when he heard Reid screech and hurried over to see the others of his team looking on sadly as Hutch covered the exposed body of Reid. Morgan saw Emily had tears running down her face and he enveloped her into a hug as he and the others watch Hotch get into the ambulance with Reid clinging onto his hand.

"Come on," Gideon said as he made his way over to a SUV and got into the driver's seat the others followed and got into the van and they followed the ambulance back to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not know Criminal Minds or the characters, I am mealy borrowing them and playing with them for mine and your amusement. **

**

_(For you KASEY64 – I hope you enjoy this for you get your wish WITHOUT the problems with the legal system) Hehehehehehe_

_A tall black man almost the same size as himself tore into the room followed by a tall man with black hair. They both had guns pointing at him. _

"_GET AWAY FROM HIM. RAISE YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR," Morgan yelled as the man grinned and stepped away from Reid and quickly found himself slammed up against a wall being handcuffed._

_Morgan turned the man and punched him hard in the face; the man's nose broke under the contact of the hard fist. Blood splattered everywhere. Morgan punched the man again repeatedly in his stomach under he collapsed. "How could you, you sick bastard." _

"_I will get you for this," Ryan snarled._

_Hotch spoke up, "Nothing will happen, for as far I am concerned none of this happened, you were beaten up when we got here."_

_Morgan smiled as he pulled Ryan to his feet, "You're going away for a long time." He marched the man out of the room following Hutch with Reid )_

Hotch, Gideon, Morgan, JJ, Emily and Garcia sat and waited for someone to tell them what had happened to Reid.

"Hello, um Mr Hotchner," A doctor entered the room with a whit surgery gown that was blood splattered.

"Yes," Hotch stood up quickly.

"I am Doctor Harrison, I am the one that oversaw Dr Reid's surgery. I would shake hands but," he shrugged and held up his hands to show blood on them still. "He is a very lucky young man, he had two cracked ribs, one broken, a broken wrist and nose, and he is missing a few teeth and has a lot of bruises and lacerations that look like they have been made by a whip."

Garcia gasped.

Dr Harrison looked at Hotch, "there were no signs of sexual assault."

Hotch let out a pent up breath. "What about mental damage?" he asked.

"We had a cat scan and nothing has shown up on the scan but I can't tell you what has happened mentally, he has been badly tortured and he will need a caring family to help him. I looked into his file to find a family member to help but no one is suitable so it will be up to you," he looked over the group in front of him "to help him through. He is a smart lad I don't think that it will worry him for long if you help him. Talking will help but don't pressure him and if you keep him working it should help him keep his mind off what had happened but again don't push him."

"Thank you doctor," Hotch said. "Can we go and see him?" he asked.

"Not at this moment he is still recovering from the surgery and will be asleep for some time yet, a nurse is with him and he will be transferred to a private room. I will have a nurse inform you when he wakes, but I want only one person in there at one time to start I don't want him over hassled just when he wakes up. I will also have someone take you to a room that isn't being used."

"Thank you doctor," Hotch said as he sat back down in his chair and the man left.

They were quiet for some time when Hotch spoke up, "I will take him in if you guys don't mind, ever since Haley left with Jack I have got plenty of room at home." (THIS IS NOT TURNING INTO A REID/HOTCH FANFIC HE IS JUST TRYING TO HELP REID OUT THAT IS ALL.)

"I think that will be best for him, especially after the way he reached out to you before." Gideon said.

**

Reid woke groggily and started to panic, he glanced around the room and lifted his arms and legs and found them not tied down he calmed down when he realised that he was in a hospital. He rested his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes. He heard a door open and glanced fearfully up and relaxed when he saw Hotch.

"Hello, Reid, how are you?" Hotch made his way over slowly, and sat down next to the bed on a chair.

"Alright now," Reid smiled, and looked around, "where is everyone else?"

"They're outside," Hotch said softly.

"Can they come in?" Reid asked and Hotch frowned.

"Are you sure" he asked.

Reid nodded, so he got off the chair and went to the door and everyone filed in.

"Hey, guys," Reid smiled at his workmates that surrounded his bed. "Thank you," he said looking at everyone in turn, "for saving me back there."

"Oh that's alright," Garcia moved forward and hugged Reid who slightly flinched at the touch, "just don't do anything like that again, you hear me?"

Reid laughed at the sight of Garcia with her hands on her knees and pouting trying to look angry.

He looked around at his friends and smiled with a nod he knew that he was safe know with his friends by his side he would get over what the man had done to him.

THE END

I hope you enjoyed this. I say a HUGE thankyou to everyone that has followed me with this fanfic.

Review if you want me to continue in a sequel about how Reid fares after his traumatic experience with Ryan. I have a few ideas at what to do so review please.

Goldeneyed angel


	5. Chapter 5

Kidnapped.

Not another chapter but to answer those people who want a sequel you are going to get it.

It's called ON THE MEND and I should have a chapter up soon.

Goldeneyed Angel


End file.
